


Tiny Tidbit

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hears a tiny tidbit about Hermione's day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Tidbit

**Title:** Tiny Tidbit  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Ron hears a tiny tidbit about Hermione's day.  
**Warnings:** Sexual hint  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Massage  
**Author's Notes:** 100 word drabble practice: [11\. Massage](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/9211.html) on 25fluffyfics

Tiny Tidbit

"Ron, you're supposed to rub my shoulders gently."

"Too hard then?"

"Much." 

"Hard day at the office?"

"The worst. There was Pansy Parkinson, a broomstick and--"

"This is starting to sound dirty. Do go on." Ron licked his lips, standing where his wife couldn't see. "Was she using it to--"

"RON!"

"Well, was she?" 

"You know I can't discuss Ministry matters." Hermione pursed her lips with disapproval.

"But you can tell your husband just enough to get him all worked up and then button your lip. That's unfair. Also, you didn't say no."

"No."

"That's really disappointing, Hermione."


End file.
